Life in Vindice: Before
by Luna D. Trinity
Summary: Added the "Before" part. 1st of Trilogy series. She has a cheerful and friendly personality. So why does she is in the Vindice, and very good terms with Bermuda? Lastly, what is really her job? The story was short every chapter. OOC!Characters. Rated T cause I'm paranoid, and horrible at making summaries. OC.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing your self

**~Kumusta!~**

**Sorry for the OOC!characters because I just read KHR manga ONCE(gonna re-read it again :D). And this is the first time writing a fanfiction so no flames but I accept constructive criticism. Be just wary that English is not my 1st language so you will see some grammar mistakes and pronunciations.**

**Word count: **343

* * *

" Hello! My name is Luna D. Trinity. Nice to meet you all. Hope you take care of me."

"..."

_They sure as quiet as Bear-san**[1]** told me..._

I looked at 'Bear-san' " Ne, what's the problem Bear-san? Why they looked at me like that? It is because of my face?"

My eyes are bandaged because Bear-san said that I shouldn't show my eyes to everyone. Ne, I know why is that, but for the sake of story, I'll leave it for the time being...

Like the Vindice uniform**[2]**, my clothes are cloak, but I made some improvements. I made my cloak gray and open and I remove the top hat. Instead, I replaced it with red headphone.

For my weapons ( of course I have it), I have a hidden blade in my right arm, chains( Bear-san give it to me. He said it is a package when you work in the Vindice) in my left, a two desert eagle for long-range, and my trusty-dandy scyce for melee combat.

Oh well...

The said 'Bear-san' spoke. " It's 'Bermuda', Luna. And it is because you look different from us. I told you to wear the normal uniform. Did you even understand what I'm saying?!"

" But Bear- I mean - Bermuda-san, I told you that it was too hot if I close it, and the top hat is giving me a headache..." I glared ( more like pout) to him.

When he saw me glare ( pout) to him, he smirked " I knew putting bandages in your eyes helps to reduce your cuteness to 50%"

" Mou, I-I'm not cute! I...yeah! I'm cool, tough, and smart, but not cute!"

Then suddenly, he laugh.

Yes, Bermuda, the boss of Vindice and the night Arcobaleno, laugh.

The other Vindice members look at him with amazement and horror. Amazement because it's the first time they saw him laugh. Horror because they don't know what will happen to them after this because, yes, they are laughing also.

The laugh was heard in the whole Vendice HQ.

* * *

**[1] I will gonna say in the next chapter.**

**[2] Vindice uniforms are all cloaks but different styles. And their dandy top hats.**

**Now, what is Luna's personality?**

**Now imagine Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, and Tsuna combined. Need I say more? And the most horrorful thing is? I have REALLY have that personality(I hid the Mukuro and Lambo type, I don't want to scar your minds, right? Just imagine Mukuro become Chrome. NOW THAT'S CUTE TO THE EXTREME!).**

**~Paalam!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing your job

**~Kumusta!~**

**Ok! Now for the reviews!**

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: TO THE EXTREME! Thanks!**

**Quattrocento: Thanks for that!  
**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

**Word count: **363

* * *

" My, what a mess."

I'm sorting Bear-san's paperwork (yes, there is Paperwork). Expenses, Fees, you name it.

Oh, and I'm in Bear-san's office if you ask.

" So this is my job now?" I sigh.

Before I continue my harsh comments about paperwork, there was a knock on the door.

When it opens, there stood Bermuda.

" Luna, did you finished sorting the paperwork already?"

" Yeah, sort of. I just cleaning your office." I stopped cleaning and looked at him. " Ne, Bear-san. Can you do me a favor?"

" Hm? What is it?"

" Can you cosplay for me please?"

Bear-san looked at me like I grew two heads " Cosplay? As in dress-up? What?"

" I want you to cosplay as a bear, simple as that."

" But why a bear? And why did you keep calling me 'Bear-san'?"

Bear-san is beginning to be OOC. When I'm around that is.

" ...Because your name is Bermuda. And the shortest nickname I can think of is Ber, so I change it to Bear!"

" That's..." He murmured. _'That's the first time someone gave me a nickname.' _ " Ok you win. Do what you want but there is a exchange."

Now this gets my attention. " What is it?"

" Because I will leave for three days, I want you to become my temporary replacement."

_Temporary replacement for three days?_

" Wait...temporary what?"

" A temporary Vindice boss."

" Hmm, ok! No problem."

Now this shocked Bermuda. " Ok-wait...Are you ok with this? I thought you will say something like 'Don't wanna, too tiring.' type?"

" Nah. I'll be alright. I can handle it!" I looked at the door. " It's looks like you can't handle what is happening outside."

Now there was now snickering in the outside of the room. He just forgot to close the door. And the others saw everything that happened in the office.

Now even though Bermuda has bandages all over in his face, I still can see his embarrassment.

" Now Bear-san, don't forget your promise!" I laugh as I close the door while Bermuda is still standing (I imaging jaw dropping) inside his office.

* * *

**Now, what do you think where Bermuda will go? Find out on next chapter!**

**~Paalam!~**


	3. Chapter 3: As a temporary boss

**Chapter 3: As a temporary boss**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Note that I will update every Sunday. It just that I will be busy tomorrow so I will update it today. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! (And yes, I'm a Filipino. The others say I am not really look like it.)**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

**Word count: **246

* * *

" Can you please go now?! You said me that for nth times already!"

" I am just saying what you should do, Luna. And it is for you to avoid mistakes."

We are in the living room, talking (arguing) to each other. Today is the day Bermuda leave for 3 days.

" Just go now to get some clam with a reputation, Bear-san."

" Luna, that clam is the Vongola Famiglia and that reputation is the Simon Famiglia. I already told you that right?"

" Just...bring some clams ok?" Blinding smile: ON

"...Si."

" By Bear-san! Take care." I wave good-bye to Bermuda and others with him as they go to a black portal.

After they are gone, I look to my surroundings. When I saw none and heard no one near, I snickered. I really want to do this while Bermuda is gone! Here goes...

" GYAHAHA! BOW TO THE GREAT BOSS, LUNA-SAMA! GYAHAHA!"

**~Meanwhile~**

" Huh? What was that? Did you hear something?" Giotto said as he was talking with Bermuda.

" ...No." _' I hope she didn't do something reckless...'_

**~Back to Luna~**

_Haaah. I feel refreshed!_

I sit in the sofa nearby. I smiled.

" Hm...now what to do first?"

Then suddenly, there was a pink smoke.

Now let's guess who might that be!

Vongola 10th Gen? Nope.

Vongola 1st Gen? They are already here in this timeline so nope.

Vongola 10th Gen TYL? Nope again.

Then who might that be?

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**~Paalam!~**


	4. Chapter 4: As a temporary boss: 1st day

**~Kumusta!~**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I appriciate it.**

**Actually ny longest word count when making fanfic is less than 1000. So if you feel it's too short, sorry~!**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

**Word count: **798

* * *

" What happened, kora?!" A baby with a blue pacifier shouts.

" I don't know. But please calm down." A calm baby with a red pacifier said.

" Where is Skull-sama?" A suit purple baby said.

" Shut up, Lackey!" A fedora hat baby said.

" Mou, I'm not paid for this." A cloaked baby said.

" Now this is interesting...I need to study this." A greed haired scientist baby said.

" Oh hello? My name is Luce. What is yours?" A white cloak baby girl greeted me.

Now everybody looked at me.

" Oh me? My name is Luna Trinity. A temporary boss."

" A temporary what?"

" A temporary boss of Vindice HQ! Hehe."

Everybody sniffed.

" I-Is something wrong with that?"

" Do you know who are the Vindice?" The fedora baby asked.

" Yup! They are the Mafia Police. Oh! But first, who you are first?"

" My name is Colonello, kora!"

" Fon. Nice to meet you."

" Skull-sama! Lackey. ..Ouch!"

" Reborn."

" Mammon. Now your payment."

" Verde."

" And my name is Luce. We are called an Arcobaleno."

" Arcobaleno? So you are all like Bear-san."

" Bear-san?" Everybody asked.

" Bermuda-san. He called himself a Night Arcobaleno. And he's really the boss, hehe."

" Now this is the first time I've heard of it." Reborn said.

" What date is it?" Verde asked.

" Date? The year's 17xx. Why?"

" So we are in the past." Fon said as he drinks his tea. I don't know where he got it.

" Past?"

" Yes. Like a time travel. We came from the future." Luce said.

" Wow cool! Maybe you can help me?"

" What is it, kora?"

" As a temporary boss. I want to know what I should do for the better of Vindice."

" Well, why don't we see the prison first?"

_How did Reborn-san knows about our prisons? Oh...I said about being a Mafia Police._

" Good idea, Reborn-san. Thank you."

We started to move towards the prison outside.

* * *

**Vindice Prison**

" So this is the Vindicare Prison a long time ago..."

" Vindicare? Sounds cool! Today, this place will be called Vindicare Prison - Because we care for you!"

" ..."

" Er ok. Just Vindicare Prison."

We looked to our surroundings. Actually, this is the first time I've gone here.

The place is too bland for my taste.

" Hm...maybe I should put some tubes like container, put the prisoners there to stopped their powers they we're using, Plus, we don't need to feed them directly! What a great idea I have don't you think?"

" Y-Yeah, just don't put Skull-sama in there!"

" Shut up, Lackey!" Conollelo and Reborn pinned down Skull.

" By the way, Luna. You are blind right? Why can you see us?" Luce asked.

" Well, I can see your Aura, or Flames if you prefer. This is part of my training. And they will know that I am part of the Vindice!"

After we changed the prison (they ALL helped me), we came back to the Living room.

" You should be my assistant, Luna." Verde said as he clean his eyeglasses.

" Hehe no thanks. I'm good."

" More than 5 minutes passed." Reborn said.

" So we're struck here?"

" Well, we have many vacant rooms. This is the map." I gave them each of the map.

" Now let go see your rooms?"

* * *

**Hallway**

" So these are your rooms!"

The arcobaleno rooms are all parallel to each other. Bermuda's room and my room are in the end of the hallway.

" Just go in the dining room before 8:00 PM."

" Ok, Luna. Thanks."

" Welcome, Luce-san."

* * *

**Dining Room**

" Thanks for the food!"

We eat in peace.

" Luna-san, why are you all alone here?" Fon said as he drinks some tea.

"Me, Bear-san, and the maids are the only one who use this room because Vindice guards need only Night Flames to live."

" So this Bermuda has Night Flames. So what is this Flame?"

" Sorry, Reborn. It's a secret!"

" Then I will fight you for your answer."

" A challenge? Sure! We will do it tomorrow."

" A-Are you sure, Luna?"

" Positive, Skull. This is the 2nd time challenged me to a fight that's not Bear-san."

" Is Bermuda strong, kora?"

" Yup! Very. But I always win! Hehe."

We already finished our dinner.

" Thanks for the food, Sebastian. Good as always."

" Thanks for the compliment, Luna-sama."

" Well then! We will take our leave then. Good night.

" Good night."

And we leave the Dining Room.

* * *

**Hallway**

" Everyone! Goodnight! See you tomorrow."

Everybody gave each version of their good nights.

* * *

**Note: These Arcobalenos is still not met the 10th Gen. So why they gone to the past? Just ask Verde.**

**By the way, Sebastian is also a Vindice Guard, a former Mist Arcobaleno. And of course I made it that way. Hehe :3**

**Now about seeing Aura(Flames)...**

**If you know Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Hunter X Hunter, you get the idea.**

**Fighting scene is next! Stay tuned!**

**~Paalam!~**


	5. Chapter 5: As a temporary boss: 2nd day

**Chapter 5: As a temporary boss: 2****nd**** day**

**~Kumusta!~**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

**Introducing new flame types! Dark and Light Flames!**

**Ok, sorry for the advance. I can't somehow write fighting scenes that good.**

**Starting today, I will disregard the word count.**

* * *

" Good morning!" I greeted them in a lively matter.

" Morning".

We are eating breakfast at the Dining Room.

" I thought you are already gone, Luce-chan and everyone."

" I think the 10 year bazooka malfunctioned."

" 10 year bazooka?"

" Do you remember the pink smoke, kora? The bazooka was use to go to the future 10 years later. But for some reason, we we're sent to the past, 400 years ago."

" Ohh cool! Babies and technology really changed throughout the years."

" Luna, we are not really babies, per se. We are cursed to become like this."

" Cursed? So Bear-san is cursed too?"

" Yeah. We are part of the Trinisette. The others are the Vongola rings and the Mare rings."

_Trinisette? I've feel I heard that before...Isn't that Bear-san told me before?_

" -na, Luna! Are you alright?"

" Huh? Ah yeah. What is it?"

" You stopped eating all of a sudden. What happened?"

" I...just remember something, don't worry."

" Ah by the way!" I continued. "Reborn, are you ready?"

" Hm, ready for what?"

" Did you forgot? You challenged me to a fight, remember?"

Reborn stopped eating.

" Oh I remember now. So where would we fight?"

" In our training room! Come on! Everyone can watch too."

* * *

**Training Room**

The Arcobaleno on the left side and me on the right.

The room looks like large room due to mirrors in the sides.

" I don't know Vindice had a Training Room, kora!"

" Well, I don't want to know all about them anyway..! Ouch! Reborn!"

" If you don't stop babbling, I'll shoot you."

Skull hide behind Luce.

" Luce-nee! Reborn is so mean."

" Stop, Reborn. You need to prepare yourself for the battle."

" Luce, relax. I'm the Greatest Hitman of all. I will not lose."

" Don't be too relax, Reborn. Look at Luna." Fon added.

I am smiling while thinking what weapons will I use to Reborn. It was a really long time I fight again.

" Well, I think Luna is relax too." Reborn said as he gone to the center of the room.

" Hi Reborn! If you're ready, I'll tell you the rules. If one of us is unable to fight anymore, then that's the end of a battle. We can use any kind of weapons. The mirrors in this room is a portal kind. Here, I'll show you."

I walk towards to a mirror behind me and vanished. I just reappeared in the opposite part.

" Ohh." Everybody said.

" Well then, let's start?"

" Ok."

Reborn changed his pet chameleon to a hand gun.

" A long ranged huh? Well then, I'll fight you in long ranged too."

I flipped my cloak to get my two dessert eagle. A black and white one.

Reborn suddenly run to the opposite part while I stand there.

" So, how would you shoot me without seeing me?"

" I will just sense you that's all." I smile.

I shot my guns toward Reborn. The bullets all gazed towards his feet to slow his movements.

" Hehe cat got out your tongue?"

" Tsk. Chaos Shot!"

" Hey Reborn,kora, don't!" Colonello shouted.

But it's too late. He already shot it towards me.

" I was glad you are serious to this, but..." I smiled. " You lose~!"

I raise my black gun and point at Reborn. Suddenly, it engulfs into dark flames. Everybody gasped, even Reborn, at what is happening.

" Dark Chaos Shot."

My Dark Chaos Shot petrified Reborn's Chaos Shot and he will be hit by it.

" Tsk! A can't move."

" Reborn!" Luce shouts.

" Not fun at all...Ok! I'll help you this time. Light Chaos Shot."

I point my white gun to a mirror and shoot it towards the shot. It petrified it completely.

Me and the other Arcobalenos gone in front of Reborn.

" So...tie then?" I smiled to him.

" ...Tie."

Colonello stood in my shoulder.

" How the hell did you do that, kora?"

" Um well, I love to copy different kind of abilities I've sense and seen, so there!"

" But why did you have a black and white guns?" Verde asked.

" There are called flame attributes right? Well this one I possess is called dark flame and light flame. The darkness and the light. The one cannot live the other. Get it?"

" Gotcha. " He only said as I hear him mumbling about "research" and "other flame types".

" Reborn, are you alright?" Luce ask in concern.

" I'm fine Luce. Don't worry."

" Hehe the battle was too short! We should do it again next time!"

" Sure. But I will now win for sure."

I just smile at that response.

* * *

**I'll give you some brief description about my two dessert eagle guns.**

**The first gun, a black one, is a gun that can shoot dark flame bullets. Unlike the sun flame bullets that can cause activation or deactivation, this bullets can destroy life and it's surroundings. One shot of it will kill you on the spot for 5 minutes. Then you can do anything on that body before the 5 minutes are up. The only thing that can stop it is the light and sky flames( because sky harmonizes all).**

**The second gun, a white one, is a gun that can shoot light flame bullets. Unlike the dark flame bullets, this bullets is meant to create life. One shot of it in a corpse will revive it on the spot for 5 minutes to get medical attention(the wounds will retain because this flame doesn't have a sun activation attribute). When you shot it on a living, the one who was shot will have a clone for 5 minuites. The only thing that can stop it is the dark and sky flames.**

**In conclusion, these guns can't kill(If you don't do any harm on the body who was shot by dark bullets that is).**

**But what if I shot the two guns at the same time? I'll tell you next time~!**

**~Paalam!~**


	6. Chapter 6: As a temporary boss: 3rd day

**Chapter 6: As a temporary boss: 3****rd**** day**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Oh, the last day of becoming a temporary boss!**

**500+ VIEWS! THANKS FOR READING, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED, AND FAVORITED IT!  
**

**I am really mega busy today but I want to at least update it weekly eventhough it was short, right? :D**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

**Pairings: ColLal, FonVip, and Luce?(Guess!)**

* * *

**Living Room**

This is the 3rd day of being a temporary boss. And the last one.

So we celebrate it together with the arcobaleno. I gave the Vindice Guards some order so they are not here at the moment.

" Hey why don't we play some truth or dare? You can't pass in dare. And there will be a great punishment for passing a truth." I suggest.

" Skull-sama approves! Ouch!"

" Shut up(,kora)." Reborn and Colonello both said.

" We will do this by spin the bottle."

I put a bottle of Grape juice in front of them.

" Hm, if it's this kind of bottle, there will be a 1 out of 7 chance that I picked." Verde picked a abacus and started analyzing the bottle.

" If you want me to play this kind of game, you need to pay me." Mammon/Viper said.

I just picked the name when they are talking to each other.

I felt they didn't know Viper WAS a girl! I felt happy to know to have a good blackmail material. Wait, blackmail?

I stopped in thought.

" Hm, then what about blackmail? You will knew something no one knows, plus you can give them questions or do what who want them to your bidding. It was a great payment, isn't it~?" I smile.

Skull shudder at the idea.

" Mou, you got a point there."

" Hm, blackmail, sound's good." Reborn smirk at under his federa.

" Ok Verde the bottle~!"

I hastily get the bottle from Verde.

" H-Hey! I'm not finished analyzing that yet!" He yelled.

" We need to play now, sorry! Ok, I'll go first."

I spinned the bottle and points to...Skull!

" Woah, Skull! Fufufu, truth or dare?"

" Skull-sama choose dare!"

" Ok 'Skull-sama', I dare you..." I smirked evilly. " To get Reborn's fedora and give it to me!"

Skull paled.

" AHHH! Not that please! Reborn-san will kill me!"

" No Skull, it's a dare. You can't change that~!"

" EHHH? F-Fine!"

Skull tried to get Reborn's fedora. Of course, it expectedly failed. You can just imagine that.

" O-Ouch...Ok! I will now spin the bottle."

Unexpectedly, the bottle points at Reborn.

" Ah, Reborn-san! Truth or dare?"

Reborn did not look at Skull. Instead, he looked at me.

" What if I don't want to answer, Luna? I know you have a punishment waiting for this game."

I smirked. " Wow, Reborn. You know me much after just 3 days. But if you really don't want to answer..."

I shoved him a red bottle that says "Out of character".

" Drink this. It is a special drink I made it myself for Bear-san. I tried to others but I think this drink effects only Acobaleno."

Reborn eyed the drink.

" Is this really your punishment? I don't think so. But oh well, I'll drink it."

He drink the red bottle. Suddenly...

" GYAHAHA BOW DOWN TO REBORN SAMA!" Reborn laugh loudly.

Everybody, including me, all back down to him.

" W-W-What happened, kora?! Reborn become Skull-like!"

" Mou, t-this is unexpected." Viper said as he shoot pictures with her camera?

" I need to study this! Luna, give me some samples!" Verde said.

" L-Luna-chan, when will it last?"

" 5 minutes. But this is really...unexpected. A very out of character Reborn..."

**~After 5 minutes~**

" What. The. Hell. Is. In. That. Drink?!" Reborn said in menacing tone.

" Ehehe Reborn...forgive me? In exchange, I will give you this!"

I showed them a orange bottle that says " Adult form"

" Like the earlier drink. This works only on Arcobalenos. This will change you back to adult form for 5 minutes! It was really a present to you guys. I just made it last night."

Everybody jumped.

" Quickly Luna! Give me that to study it!"

" No! I'll give you all my money just for that!"

" Let Skull-sama get it!"

" Just give me that, kora!"

" I'll forgive you if you give me that bottle!"

" I'll let you eat at my restaurant free for a lifetime for that."

" G-Guys, we will go back now in exactly 5 seconds." Luce said to everybody.

" EHHH!" Everybody said.

" Oh well.. good bye everyone~!" I wave them goodbye.

*Poof*

Suddenly, there is a pink smoke surround them. After the smoke disperse, they we're gone.

" Aw, they're gone now..."

Suddenly, Sebastian appeared.

" The guest are gone now? So Luna-sama, is it true that you made a potion to make Boss to bring back his former form?"

" Yup~! I'm not joking for that. But I want to prolong the effects or maybe, permanently. But don't tell Bear-san about that. Promise?"

" ...Promise."

" Let's clean these up, shall we? Bear-san will be here now any minute."

* * *

**~400 years later~**

" Darn, If I just get that bottle.."

Everybody sigh...

* * *

**~Omake!~**

**What if the game flows without interruption of the 'Adult form' potion?**

" What. The. Hell. Is. In. That. Drink?!" Reborn said in menacing tone.

" Ehehe Reborn...forgive me? Maybe we should just play now, ne?"

" Luna-chan's right, Reborn. This is just once in a lifetime that we here all together." Luce said as he pats Reborn's sholder.

" Tsk. Fine. Give me that bottle." I give him the bottle and he spins it, landing on Conollelo.

" Truth or Dare?"

" Truth, kora!"

He smirked. " Do you love Lal Mirch?"

Colonello's eyes were wide eyed and became red. " W-What the hell, Reborn! How did you know her?!"

_So he is not saying "kora" when embarrassed._

Reborn's smirk became larger. " Just answer yes or no."

...

" ...Y-Yes. I admit, kora." Everybody oohh. " Now give me that bottle!" He swiped the bottle in Reborn's hands and spins it, landing to Verde.

" Ah Verde! Truth or dare, kora?"

Verde looked at me. I raise the "Out of Character" potion. " Want to try, Verde-san~?"

" ...No thanks." He looks at Conollelo while tapping his fingers to the floor. " Dare."

_Morse code huh? Will Conollelo pick it up? Hm..._

Conollelo, oblivious to the Lightning Arcobaleno, says his dare. " I dare you to drink the 'Out of Character' potion, kora!"

He slammed his hands into the floor. " I told you to dare me to get, not drink it!"

" Huh?"

Everybody laugh.

" Fufufu Verde~!" I gave the bottle to him. " If you want it badly, why don't you try it first, hm~?" I grinned.

" Unngg...FINE!" He grab the bottle and drink it.

Everybody wait for the results.

" Dame-Colonello, time for some expe-I mean-tutoring with your dying will." Verde said as he kick Colonello.

Everybody sweatdropped.

" So he become Reborn-like this time huh?"

" Luna, is the effects random?"

" Not really. It happens according to the one who drinks it."

**~After 5 minutes~**

Verde was mumbling incoherent words while spinning the bottle. It lands to Fon.

" Tsk. Truth or Dare?"

" Hmm...I choose dare."

" Well then, I dare you to...make some gyoza buns!"

' LAME!' Everybody thought.

" Ok, be back a minute. Luna, can you show me the kitchen?"

" Sure, why not."

After 10 minutes of waiting and eating the buns, Fon spin the bottle and points it to Viper.

" Viper, Truth or Dare?"

" Mou, I don't want to tell something about myself so dare."

Fon stared at Viper. " I was just curious so don't be angry. My dare is remove your hood so we can see your face."

Everybody stared at her(who they don't know). They are curious too.

" D-Do I really need to? Okay." Viper said as she removed her hood.

She had a long purple hair beautiful eyes. When Fon saw it, he was in love with it.

Fon has a suspicion that Viper was a girl a long time ago. He just waiting a very good moment to ask her about it.

I looked at Luce-chan. I think she knows that a long time ago...

" Tsk. Here's the 500 bucks."

" Thanks Reborn, kora!"

_They made a bet out of it?!_

Viper hastily put her hood back. " T-there happy? I just want to finish it now." She hastily grabbed the bottle at Fon's hands while blushing. Fon was just smiling but if you look at it closely, he was blushing too.

The bottle stops at Luce.

" Ok Luce, Truth or Dare?"

" I choose truth, Viper-chan."

She blushed. " I-er-I want to know who do you like in the Arcobaleno group, romantically! Just one!"

We knew that Luce loves all. But who she really love the most?

She pondered in thought. " Hm...you know I like you all but if I just pick one, right? Then that one is..."

' Hmph. I am sure I would be picked.' Reborn thought as he looked at Luce. She was **blushing**.

" ...Skull."

.

.

.

" WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!"

Chaos enrupts until they gone back into their own timeline.

* * *

**Now that's kind of unexpected. A LucexSkull? I think no one guess that.**

**I'll give you some brief description about my two potions.**

**The first bottle, a red one, is a potion that will put you on "Out of Character" status for 5 minuites. You will do what is the opposite of your personality or copy the personality of someone you are thinking right now. I will try to make it for everybody, not just for Acobaleno.**

**The second bottle, a orange one, is a potion that will put you on "Adult form" status for 5 minuites. Acobalenos will change into their "Adult form". Do I need to explain more? I will try to make it to become a 10YL form for everybody.**

**Now, what kind of potions will I do next?**

**~Paalam!~**


	7. Chapter 7: As a temporary boss: last min

**Chapter 7: As a temporary boss: last ****minute**

**~Kumusta!~**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

**Oh, the last minute of becoming a temporary boss! Did I forgot something...? And now, Bermuda's arrival!**

* * *

Now the arcobalenos are gone, there is a only one problem.

Bermuda-san.

Well, how would I tell him I changed the whole mansion and the prison in just 3 days?

We painted all the walls from gray to light green, replaces all the furnitures, and buy some food supplies( I ordered the maids to do this, I rarely go outside.).

And in fact that we are already broke (seriously, where in the hell we get the money from?!), pilling paperworks...

Wait a minute...!

" THE PAPERWORKS!"

I quickly run towards Bear-san's office. I was surprised and astonished that all the paperworks are neatly compiled. And there was a letter attached.

" Dear Luna-chan, thank you for your hospitality that you are given to us. As thanks, I already compile your paperworks because I know that you will have no time to do this. Hope to see you again. -Luce-nee" I read the letter aloud.

" Gee thanks, Luce-nee."

* * *

**Living room**

I already check all the surroundings to make sure everything's alright.

Then suddenly, there was a black portal in front of me. Out with it is Bermuda and the other Vindice Guards.

" Bear-san. Welcome back~!"

" Hey, will you not greet me, Luna?"

I glanced at him.

" Oh hi, Joker-san! I did'nt know you are with Bear-san."

" It's Jager, dammit!"

This is Jager, a hot-headed, self-proclaimed right hand man of Bermuda. I heard him once tell a joke on Bermuda so I started to call him Joker-san.

" Ok Jager that's enough. You may take a rest."

" ...Tsk."

And he walk outside of the room.

Bermuda-san look at me.

" Now, Luna. Report."

*Gulp*

" Ok, first of all..."

I reported him all the adventures I done in the past 3 days. The acobalenos, and some renovations in the mansion and the prison. And also, we're broke.

" So you meet the other arcobalenos that are not in this time period with the use of a bazzoka?"

" Yup, and I made to fight the Sun arcobaleno, Reborn!"

" ...So the training room is also destroyed..."

" N-No. I just used 20% of my power and I finished the fight instantly."

" Too soft as always. Reborn, huh? I like to meet him someday."

" Mou, Bear-san, I'm not soft. I'm just trying to test him." I pout.

" Ok, ok, got it. Now about being broke..."

I raised my hand.

" What do you suggest Luna?"

" Hmmm. Why don't we make a business of some sorts? A toy company perhaps?"

" A toy company? Why's that?"

I stopped to think.

" Well, we will just make some toys while not showing our faces! And I'll be it's manager! I already buy some things to start to make some plushies. And a place to rent in the marketplace in Italy."

" So you already brought the resources...well, why not start on Sunday( Today is Wednesday)? We need to rest."

" Si Bear-san! So...where is my clam?"

Bear-san chuckled. " Ah yes. We are really going back in just one day but because of that clam, we have to make some detour."

I frowned. " Sorry. I didn't meant to."

" It's ok. We also made some missions along the way so there's no harm done. By the way, I really like that new prison."

" R-Really? You like it? Well then! Don't forget your promise~!"

" P-Promised?"

" Don't you remember? I told you to wear this-"

I show him the costume. It's a bear one that looks really cute. Reborn gave it to me as a thank you gift for the fight yesterday.

" - costume you will wear on 1 day because you promised. How could you forget it?!"

Bermuda paled. Really, Viper would pay me billions just to see the boss of Vindice wears a Bear costume. Now that's a sight to see.

" M-Maybe tomorrow? I-I'm really tired, see?"

I eyed him, more like pouting. " I can't see. And nope! Wear it now, or else..." I smile evily.

Bermuda gulped. Well? Who would'nt?

And the wailing and shouting was heard around Vindice HQ.

_' __We never heard that for the past 3 days...'_ Everybody thought.

* * *

**There will be an omake after this!**

**~Paalam!~**


	8. Omake 1: The Creation and the Meeting

**Omake 1: The Creation and the Meeting**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Unrelated(my life): I always have different lucid dreams(I perfected it, regardless the hour. I had a lucid dream for about 10 minutes in class!), all portraying Luna. Well, I practice myself in those dreams about languages, fighting, and stuff. I just perfected flying last July and fighting with aura and weapons in August.**

**Last week, for the first time, I had a dream becoming Tsuna, with flames! But instead of flying with it, I used wings. What a convenience! :3**

**And with that, I had just a IDEA for a fanfic. It is recently died Tsuna became an Guardian Angel to his guardians. And it's called "Sky Guardian Angel". Well, it is just an idea so I don't know if I will do it because I don't really have a plot... If someone is kindly to make this a fanfic, I am very glad to give the idea to you!**

**OH YEAH! Thanks for the support guys! Enjoy~!**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

**How Trinisette was formed? And how Bermuda and Luna met?**

* * *

**~No POV~**

Before trinisette was formed, there was two stones that circulate around the colorless world. The dark stone and the light stone. These stones rotate in circular motion that they don't crash to each other. And there was an heavenly being and her guardians that governs in these stones. The Moon and the Stars. In the colorless world, inlies was a special barrier that only the Moon can enter.

But in an unknown reason, the two stones collide, forming the third one, the rainbow, the first colored stone. The many fragments of the two stones came down crashing in the world, giving life(light) and death(dark) to the world.

The Moon descends into the new world. She leave her throne to protect the last stone and the new world, leaving her stars to protect the outside.

Millions passed, a meteor came and destroyed the barrier. Almost all vanished and died. The world will be destroyed if not the moon uses the rainbow stone to make a barrier. It was an almost success, but the stone break in pieces into three sets of seven colored stones.

The Stars descended from the skies to see the moon. But it was too late. The Moon vanished and the stones scatter around the world.

They tried to find her, but no avail. When they stopped looking, the first blow of the wind gave them an answer.

" To my Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, and Sky. Find and protect the trinisette, the Rainbow stone. This is my last order..."

Millions passed, the guardians successfully find the stones. Humans tried to used its powers but they engulf in its flames instead.

They named the stones Sea, Clam, and Rainbow. Courteously to the Moon.

Because of human greed in power, the stars vanished one by one. Until only two left. The Mist and the Sky.

The Sky want's to live with the humans just like the Moon did.

The Mist tells otherwise.

The Mist took the Rainbow, while the Sky took the rest.

The Mist tried to protect it itself, but because he is the only one left, he went into hiding.

In a last attempt, he gave away the Rainbow for the ones he think they are worthy. He made them the new Trinisette guardians. Because he had a little trust to the humans, he made them infants for them, not to make use of the full power of the stones. Because of the great power of the Rainbow, they are always replaced.

In years passed, the Clam stones was given by the Sky to an Italian vigilante group called, coincidence, Vongola. Vongola made the stones became rings.

Unknownst to others, the Moon was just nearby...

.

.

.

* * *

In rare chances, Bermuda was just strolling in the gardens of Vindice HQ when he stumbles in a girl sitting in top of a tree, playing her ocarina. She wear a white dress with a weird headband that cover her ears and barefooted. He jumps to the tree. She nodded in his presence while still playing.

" Who are you?" He suddenly said to her when the song ends.

The said person opened her eyes and looked at Bermuda. He suddenly stops at the sight.

' I never saw this kind of eyes before...' He thought in amazement.

" Oh I'm sorry. I am a bother to you?"

" Um, no it's not that. I just want to know why you are in an private property."

" Ehh? It is? But I have just awaken here..." She said as she gaze in the skies.

" Awaken?"

" Well yeah. I just woken here days before and I didn't leave here because I can't remember anything other than my name. You are the first person I've talked into."

He looked at her in amazement. " Are you not surprised that you are talking to a infant with bandages on his face that can talk like an adult?"

" ...Eh? But I can see an adult body that looks like you though you. Am I hallucinating?" She said as she rub her eyes.

His eyes widened in behind the bandages. ' She can see my adult form? How is that possible?'

" Hm, if you want, I would like you to join the Vindice. You don't have nothing to do here, right?"

She think for a second. " I suppose...Ok! I will join the Vindice! I don't know what that is but I will do my best."

He smiled. " You will learn in due time. My name is Bermuda by the way, your boss. Now, why don't tell me yours?"

She smiled. "My name is Luna Trinity. Nice to meet you!"

And that is their first meeting of the Night and the Moon.

And the start of their daily antics...and the day where the Vindice HQ became lively. And loud.

* * *

**~Omake!~**

**How Luna called Bermuda, Bear-san, plus the Japanese honorifics?**

" Aw...I think I am lost again. I've lost count."

Luna was in her fifth day in the Vindice HQ and still lost. She will meet the other Vindice Guards on the seventh, so she have so many time to kill. And that one is adventuring in the HQ without Bermuda's or other's help.

She wears an unique Vendice uniform and bandages in her eyes. Bermuda insisted it, saying it is part of her "training" but still can see well. ' Is there something in my eyes that he doesn't want others to see? He also said that I should say that I am blind...' She thought as she walks in the hallways.

She stumbles upon a big oak door and opened it. Inside was an gigantic row of books.

" Wow, so many!" She said as she looked at the labels when she stopped at an specific book. A English-Italian-Japanese dictionary. She get it and sits in a near table.

" An dictionary...maybe I should looked my name in it?" She stops at the "Lu-" part.

" Lul,Lum,Lun...oh here it is, Luna!" She happily said.

_Moon/Luna/Mūn[__ムーン__] - Is the Earth's only satellite._

" Ohhh so that was it called...a satellite!" She said as she looks in her surname.

" Trinity...Got it."

_Trinity/Trinità/Sanmiittai[__三位一体__] - One God in three persons._

" 'One God in three persons' huh? That's cool."

All of them in Vindice is not a believer person. But they celebrate holidays known to man like Christmas and Ramadan.

She accidentally unhold the page, and it goes to the "H" part.

" Hm? What is this? Honorifics?" She said as she read the contents.

_Honorifics in Japan_

_San - __title of respect typically used between equals of any age._

_Sama - markedly more respectful version of san and can be used for either gender._

_Kun - used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers, or among male friends_

_Chan - used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenagers. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or between friends._

" Wow, so if I want to honor Bermuda, I should call him Bermuda-san! Or maybe -chan?" She grinned. " Speaking of Bermuda-san, I should also look it." She looked at the "B" part.

" Bear...It has a striking resemblance to Bermuda-san's name!" It does'nt.

" ...Here it is. Bermuda."

_Bermuda(Triangle)/Bermuda/Bamyūda(Sankakkei) - also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a loosely defined region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean, where a number of ships are said to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances._

" Bermuda Triangle...ahaha! It is like Bermuda-san and I are fated to meet!" She giggled. " But what about the place called Bermuda Islands...?"

And then after a while, and because she was bored, she read the whole dictionary. Yes, WHOLE!

~Next day~

Bermuda was looking for Luna when he stumbles in the Library.

" Strange. It was never used in ages. Maybe Luna is there?" He said as he looks at the books and stops at the sight of Luna, sleeping with an open dictionary as her pillow.

He sigh. " Hey, wake up Luna. It's already seven in the morning." He said as he tried to shook the sleeping girl.

" Hghh...five more minutes, Bear-san..."

He stops. " B-Bear-san?" He said to no one as Luna is still sleeping.

After a minute, Luna wakes up. " Hm..Good morning Bermuda-san. I just slept here if you don't mind."

" I don't mind. But why are you using Japan's honorifics? And you just called me a Bear."

She laugh. " I feel I should use it to 'honor' my elders. And the bear? Well... It has a striking resemblance to your name!" It really doesn't.

" Hn. It was the first time someone gave me a nickname. But only called me that when we are just two together, okay?"

" Ok~ Bear-san!"

Somehow, he doesn't feel she will really do it.

* * *

**Now we have a little history of Luna! The Moon will be a big presence in the Trinisette in time comes.**

**I've ****used Google Translate and Wikipedia for those dictionary meanings and translations.**

**Next chapter, a new job!**

**~Paalam!~**


	9. Chapter 8: As a toy manager: 1st day

**Chapter 8: As a toy manager: 1****st**** day**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Hiya. Happy Halloween, All Saints Day, All Souls Day! (Gees that's too many...)!**

**I really want to prepare for a Halloween fic but it is not finished yet up to this day! I'll just give to you guys in my birthday, November 12! Deal? Yay~!**

**Oya. New job, new group!**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

* * *

" Sebastian, do you have some tissue left?"

" I'm sorry. But you and the others already use it last Wednesday." He said as he cleans the Dining room.

**~Flashback~**

Bear-san wears the Bear costume that Reborn-san gave me. He. Was. Too. Cute. To. The. EXTREME!

Everybody who looks at him quickly finds some tissues.

The Vindice HQ looks like it had a gruesome battle because of the blood all over the place.

The medical room suddenly has a lot of patients that day.

And Bear-san lock to his room the whole Thursday due to embarrassment.

**~Flashback End~**

" Really, Sebastian, you should look at him!"

" And died of blood loss? No way. I'll pass."

" Ahaha! You should look at his face." Someone said behind of me. It's Jager.

" Woah! Joker-san. I didn't see you." _And I'll tell you are laughing to Bear-san...Fufufu..._

" Well because your'e blindfolded. And I told you to call me Jager, not Joker!"

" Haha sorry! In exchange..."

I show him the pictures of 3 pictures of Bermuda in a cat, lion, and bird costume respectively.

In the cat picture, Bermuda is seen wearing a fluffy cat ears and paws with matching tail.

In the lion picture, it is like a cat but has a mane and has a lion tail.

In the bird picture, it looks like a fluffy yellow bird(Hibird), fully covering his body.

How did I put him these costumes? Trade secret~!

" I'll give you one of these. Deal?"

Sebastian and Jager nosebleed.

" ...Deal." Jager got the Cat picture.

" Well then!" I stand up. " I'll be going now. Clean all the blood before Bear-san sees it!" And takes off.

The two just stand there, looking at the picture while holding their noses.

* * *

**Vindicare Toys**

This place is like a ordinary, no mafia police-related toy store. Colorful walls, cute decorations, you said it.

Oh yeah, this place was in Italy. Long distance from home, I used my wrapping skills to go back and forth.

Oh and also we are making plushies. Maybe I should just change the store to "Vindicare Plushies"?

I made the looks of the toys while the Vindice Guards who are not on duty makes them.

" I just remember to buy some tissues when I got home."

This is the first time I am all alone in the outside of the HQ. I avoid using portals in front because people might freak out.

Oh, and I still wear my Vindice uniform. As in no one would really mistaken me as part of it...right?

This business is really going good (we are just opened) when suddenly...

*Bang*

" Of course it will not be smooth..." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, seven men broke down the door. I sense they means trouble.

" We are the Genovo Famiglia. Who is the owner of this shop?!"

The other customers petrified. Of course, that was their reaction, I mean, a mafia invading the shop?

I faced them.

" I am the owner of this lovely shop. How can I help you sirs?" I smile with murderous aura=ON

Everybody flinched. Yes, even the customers.

" Y-You need to pay us some interest if you want to sell something!" One of the seven men nervously said.

" But I have my papers here, why would I need to pay you?"

" W-Why you! You are blind! And a girl in fact! Who are you to talk back to us!"

A girl? A GIRL?! The one who I hate most is GENDER DISCRIMINATION! That's it! I'll get your souls and burn your body to crisp!

Before I maternalized my scyce, someone hold my shoulders.

" No, let us seniorita." A blond gravity-defying hair said.

" Tsk. I hate these guys!" A pink/red/magenta haired guy shouts as he showed his crossbow.

" Maa maa. That is really bad, you know?" The cheerful Japanese guy said as he unleashes his 4 swords.

" I'll pray for your souls to the ULTIMATE!" The priest loudly said.

" You will pay if you hurt Luna-chan!" The teen said as he took his fighting stance.

" I'll arrest you for destroying property, and crowding." He coldly said as he shows his cuffs.

" Nufufufu this will be fun~." The melon-haired said as he materialized his scyce. _So he has a scyce too.._

" H-Hey is that...!"

" Run!"

The Genovo Famiglia run, and also the customers.

If we are outside, you will see a paper riding in the wind in silence. But we are inside, so just awkward silence.

" M-My customers..." I sniff.

" Don't worry, Luna-chan! We'll take care of it!"

" H-Hey!" The person with an tattoo shouted.

I looked to them.

" You guys are..."

* * *

**Now who was those guys? Of course you knew them. What am I saying?**

**Stay tuned!**

**PS: You know...I really want to see these Bermuda costumes/plushies...If you have made a drawing, sketch, or any kind of art and crafts, can you PM them for me pleasey please~! [I]v[u] ~ **

**~Paalam!~**


	10. Chapter 9: As a toy manager: Help Wanted

**Chapter 9: As a toy manager: Help Wanted!**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Woah, 1000+ views! Thank you all!**

**For those who review(I'm talking to you, Hitsugaya-san), follow, favorite, and who also follow me...THANKS! :D**

**I am not really talkative but...I really appreciated it even though I am just a rookie fanfic writer :3**

**Okay~! Onward to the story!**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

* * *

" Lampo! I did'nt see you inside the shop."

The teen, Lampo, just shrugged.

" Because you we're busy taking care of other customers, Luna-chan."

" Hehe...So who are these guys? Are they your friends?"

Suddenly, the blond guy interjected.

" Sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Giotto."

" G. Just G, don't ask."

" Ahhaha My name is Asari Ugetsu. Just call me Asari!"

" I'm Knuckle to the ULTIMATE!"

" Alaude."

" Nufufufu. And I'm Daemon Spade. Nice to meet you~"

" Nice to meet you all! My name is Luna Trinity. So Lampo, why are you all here?"

" W-Well, do you remember when I meet you?"

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Today is Saturday, and tomorrow is the day that our new shop will be opened!

I starting to paint the walls outside the shop when...

" ACK! I'm very sorry!"

Lampo tumbled to one of the paint cans. The paints are all over the floor.

" O-Oh that's ok. Can you just help me to clean this mess?"

" S-Sure! I got it."

**After 1 hour**

" Phew! That's all of them. My name is Lampo. Yours?"

" Oh, Luna, Luna Trinity." I smile and Lampo blushed.

" S-So, when will you open?"

" Tomorrow. Oh here! This is yours."

I gave him the Bear Bermuda plushie I proudly made of.

" T-Thanks. This is cute."

" It is! Now I need to go now Lampo, bye!"

" See you tomorrow! L-Luna-chan..."

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

" W-When I show it to Giotto, he insisted that we should go here together."

" Wow, Giotto-san, you like the Bermuda series?"

" B-Bermuda series?"

" Si! I made these with everyone. We have bear, cat, lion, bird...And the Bear costume is the best seller today!" _Even I just open the shop today..._

" W-Well I'm not really want to buy these plushies..." I frowned. " I feel I see this guy before..." Giotto added.

Then my mind struck me.

" Ohhh! You are the clam the Bear-san told me last week!"

Everybody paled.

" Ahaha clam?"

" Nufufu I think she means Vongola."

" Hn."

" Vongola? Yeah that's it! So you are the Vongola?"

Giotto chuckled. " Yes, yes we are."

" So where's the reputation, Giotto-san?"

" Reputation? Isn't that-"

Giotto suddenly talk back.

" G! Luna, we don't know what that is. Sorry." He sweat dropped.

" Hm?" Daemon asked.

_I feel I shoudn't say anything about that...maybe I should change it?_

" Hahaha actually, I want to find a clam that has a reputation of being the most largest and tastiest of all! If you don't know, then it's all right. I thought you all are having some exports of clams, being Vongola at all..."

" Hn. It was rare that someone does not know Vongola. Where are you from?" Alaude ask while eyeing me intensely.

" I'll tell you for one condition."

" And what is it?"

" You Vongola will work for me for 1 week! I really need some men help me in here. So please?"

" Nufufu And what if we don't?"

I looked at him. _He just lost someone he love most recently based on his aura..._

" Nahh, I'm sure you will like it. Do you want to talk to someone who is dead? I can talk to spirits, you know..."

Everybody jaw dropped.

" Nufufu you do? Then I'm in."

" Daemon..." Giotto said with a sadness in his eyes.

" No matter what, I'll help you Luna-chan!"

" ULTIMATE!"

" Maa maa count me in!"

" Che! As long as Giotto agrees..."

" Ok Luna, we accept. We'll going to help you for 1 week."

" Alright! Then Giotto, you will start tomorrow! The next will be G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, and lastly, Daemon! Is that alright?"

" Sure. We need to go now. Avenedecci, Luna."

" Take care everyone, see ya!"

Everybody is gone.

" ...So what about this door?" I sighed as I looked at the broken door.

**Today's selling hit:** Bear Bermuda plushie

**Gained money:** 500

**Damage: **50

**Total for today: **450

**Total all week: **450

**~Omake!~**

* * *

While Luna is working, let's look back at the Vindice HQ.

Bermuda is now in good condition(good at forgetting) after what happened in these past days. Especially the Costume Incident.

He was just looking around when he stumbles upon a pool of blood that is seeping into the Dining room door.

" That's strange...I didn't sense any kind of battles here. There's too much blood. I should take a look."

He opens the door and widened his eyes in horror at the scene.

Jager and Sebastian was unconscious(dead? I'm not so sure with all the blood...) while sitting and their head was face down at the table.

He immediately goes to them. Of course he will be worried. Even he doesn't show it, he cares for his friends and subordinates deeply.

When he will just be trying to wake them up, he saw a single white paper that was between the two. He looks at it, and suddenly made his blood boil and the temperature became cold, that the two shivered unknown what caused the temperature change.

_" __Jager, Sebastian. What is the meaning of this?!"_ He said in a cold tone that the two rise up immediately, shivering and still had a blood seeping in their noses.

" Ah B-Bermuda/B-Boss! I can explain-!" They both said in unison.

" From the looks of you two, explanations are not needed anymore. Your savior are not here, so I can do what I want..." He smirked evilly and the two prayed for all the gods they know for their lives.

Oh, and that savior is Luna. And Bermuda was just got her sadistic side. And she was more sadist than the the future's World's Best Hitman, but rarely shows it.

And what will happened to those two? Only Bermuda knows. :3

* * *

**They did'nt help me fix the door... -_-**

**Ok! This will the list the 1****st**** Gen will help me:**

**Giotto - Monday**

**G - Tuesday**

**Asari - Wedesday**

**Knuckle - Thusday**

**Lampo - Friday**

**Alaude - Saturday**

**Daemon - Sunday**

**Oh yeah, I forgot. I made a fic called "Vindice November", a 3 shot fic. Two chapters are already up, and the last one is on my birthday, November 12. Be wary that it contains a VERY LITTLE SPOILERS for my next 2nd and 3rd part of the trilogy.**

**Thanks again~!**

**~Paalam!~**


	11. Chapter 10: As a toy manager: MondayGio

**Chapter 10: As a toy manager: Monday/Giotto**

**~Kumusta!~**

**Attention! I would like to tell you all that I MAY OR MAY NOT update my stories onward due to being busy with Collage, such as thesis. I will try, of course, if I am not busy. Sorry for the inconvenience. [] _ []|||**

**WARNING: OOC!Characters**

* * *

" Welcome!"

I always greet my customers in a cheerful matter.

The store was open 9:30 AM to 5:30 PM. The break time is between 12:30 PM to 1:30 PM.

" Now where is Giotto-san?"

*clang*

" Welc-Oh! Hello Giotto. Ready to work?"

" Y-Yeah, sorry for being late!"

" Yeah, your late for 4 hours. It's already 1:00 PM. Don't worry, I'm not mad. You just need to help these customers finding what they want and restock some plushies. I'll be the cashier." Note the sarcastic tone.

" S-Sorry. Did you need some help in the cashier?"

" I'm ok. This cash register has a braillie so I'm fine here. Good luck, Giotto."

" Same goes for you."

We stated to work.

**~After 2 Hours~**

*clang*

" Welcome!"

A red haired man with a hat came to the shop.

" Hello! My name is Kozato Simeon**[1]**. Do you make some custom plushies? This is the picture."

I get the picture and looked at it.

" Hm, I've feel I know this somewhere...wait a minuite sir, I'll just call someone. You plushies will be finished in exactly 1 hour."

" Sure, I am not busy. I can wait."

I leave the cashier and goes to the storage room.

" Giotto! There was someone looking for you! I think that's the reputation we're talking about. And oh, gave me the custom plushies box. He wants his plushies custom-ed."

" C-Cozart?! Here?! I'll get it."

He gave me the box immediately and walk (run) outside the storage room.

" Now let's start the plushie making!"

**~After 1 hour~**

I looked at the 2 finished product.

" Perfect. Now I need some ribbons. Hm, I think I left it in the cashier..."

I walk outside of the storage room...

Just to saw Kozato-san in the cashier and Giotto-san taking care of the customers.

" K-Kozato-san? Why are you in the cashier?"

" O-Oh sorry. It just that there are many customers and Giotto needs my help so..."

I smile. " I get it...thank you. I already finished the products, just a little finishing touches."

I cut a brown ribbon and knot it in the plushie's hand. I also done it with the other with a orange ribbon.

Giotto is already finished with the customers so he stands beside the cashier table.

" Here you are, sir." I gave him the plushie with a brown ribbon. "And Giotto, here are yours." I gave him the plushie with a orange ribbon.

" I-I's Cozart plushie..." Giotto looks at the Cozart plushie intensely.

" Look Giotto, your'e too cute!" Kozato-san raise his Giotto plushie.

" Giotto-san, thank you for helping me today so I give it to you as a gift."

" What about me Luna-chan?"

I smile to him.

" That would me 100 sir, thank you for shopping!"

" W-What?! And I thought I can have this for free..." Cozart-san said. Giotto sweat dropped.

" Well, you help me for an hour so I'll give you a 50% discount. Sounds good?"

" Thanks~!"

We all laugh.

**~Closing time~**

" Closing time guys! Hope to see you all tommorow!"

The customers leave the store.

I eyed the two who are still talking to each other.

" Cozart so...you will really leave now for good."

" Yeah...and I think this is the last time I will see you."

I butted in the conversation.

" That's why I made two plusies! One for Giotto-san and one for you, Cozart-san. So you will never miss one another. Just smile!"

Cozart and Giotto both smile.

" Now, let's have a photo taken, shall we?" I show my ready-to-print camera.

" I've never seen that camera before..."

" Well, it really is! Because it's from the future! Viper-chan gave it to me as a gift. Now...smile!"

*click**click**click*

Three photos came from the camera.

" Ok! One for you," I gave it to Giotto. "one for you," I gave it to Cozart. " and one for me!" I put the picture in one of my cloak pocket.

" Thanks. I'll treasure this, Luna."

" Thank you Luna-chan."

I smiled to both of them. " Now, next is G!"

" Now really Giotto, what did you all do?" Cozart eyed him.

" It's a long story..."

And our laughter was heard in the whole neighborhood.

**Today's selling hit:** Viper plushie

**Gained money:** 1050

**Damage: **0

**Total for today: **1050

**Total all week: **1500

* * *

" Bear-san?"

" Hm? What is it?"

We are eating, more like just I. He already ate.

" Where are Jager and Sebastian? I didn't see them all day."

I just feel he just smirked behind the bandages. " Who knows? But don't worry about them for now. I didn't see you yesterday, so how's the work?"

I sigh. " Very tiring...but fun! I met the Vongola by the way."

" Really? What did you do about it?"

" Nothing. I just made them my helpers, that's all."

He somehow choked. " A-Ahh...I guess you are really having fun."

" Yup~! I need clean this up. Sebastian seems to be too busy and the maids are already sleep. I am late after all."

" Don't worry about that. I will do it."

I looked at him in amazement. " Wow, Bear-san, I don't know you can do dishes. I guess I've overestimate you in your infant form."

" Sigh. Go now before I change my mind."

" Haiii..."

* * *

**~Omake!~**

**GiottoxCozart here! If you don't like, don't read the omake(even it was short). Tried a hurt/comfort omake.**

**What if these plushies had a Two-way call?**

**Vongola HQ**

That night, Giotto can't sleep because of what happened in the shop.

He got the plushie that Luna gave and look at it with a saddened look. It was a Cozart plushie, with a detachable hat.

" Cozart, I will miss you, you know I hate farewells. You...are really an idiot. Do you know how much I love you for all these years? Ha! I already say it! Even though it is just your look alike plushie..." He said rejectively as he held his arms around the plushie possessively. A single tear was seeing falling in his eye.

Somewhere where Cozart is, he was lying in the bed, looking at a plushie that just sitting in the table beside him. It was a Giotto plushie, with an detachable cloak.

' Giotto, I will miss you, I know you hate farewells. I...are really an idiot leaving like this. Just hiding somewhere while facing the problem yourself...' He thought as he cover himself to finally sleep.

When he starting to close his eyes, a familiar voice was heard and jolted wide awake and looked at the source of the voice. It was the Giotto plushie. He asked himself why it was talking but disregards it to listen carefully and putting the words in his heart.

_" __Cozart, I will miss you, you know I hate farewells. You...are really an idiot. Do you know how much I love you for all these years? Ha! I already say it! Even though it is just your look alike plushie..."_

When he heard it, his heart sank and he silently cried for a minute. " Dame-Giotto! Why didn't you say it sooner?! Y-You idiot! I-I also love you, you know?! Say something, you idiot!" He sadly said as he shake the Giotto plushie.

" HIEEEE! C-Cozart?!" Giotto shriek as he looked at the Cozart plushie.

When the words coming from the plushie clicked inside Giotto's mind, he tried to smile while crying. " I-I...Cozart, so you love me as well...But for our Family, we should make a sacrifice. I should tell you this sooner..."

" I understand...Even we can't see each other anymore, I will not forget you, no matter what."

" Good night, Cozart..."

" You too, Giotto..."

And they both sleep...

* * *

**[1] Cozart uses Kozato Simeon as an alias. Of course I made that up.**

**Ok! This will the list the 1****st**** Gen will help me:**

**Giotto - Monday - Finished!**

**G - Tuesday**

**Asari - Wedesday**

**Knuckle - Thusday**

**Lampo - Friday**

**Alaude - Saturday**

**Daemon - Sunday**

**~Paalam!~**


End file.
